Linked
by rnikaelson
Summary: Bitchy banter, witty word play and vulgar quirks oh dear. Hm. Am I describing the story or a character?
1. Prologue

The chanting intensified by the minute, the house vibrated vigorously and the ceiling was sure to cave in sooner or later but she paid it no mind. With the barrier protecting her, all she was to worry for is the man she's here to save. Her body weakens and her knees hit the floor. One word, that was all it took. —

* * *

><p>Actions ceased as the name surpassed her lips.<p>

* * *

><p>All fell to thin air and she was isolated. Large doe eyes bounce from wall to wall as dubiety settles in. And for once, the cold hearted wench was frightened of something other than commitment. The temperature had dropped below average, which had explained her visible exhale but not the slight warmth trickling down the nape her neck. Then it made sense. He was back and standing right behind her.<p> 


	2. Chapter One

How foolish of her to even _think_ of taking instructions from a stranger.

You see, the young girl had been approached and cornered by a large group of witches whom informed her that she was to live the rest of eternity in misery if not fulfilling the **great linked prophecy**. But being the ignorant, narcissistic teenager she is notorious for, she completely disregarded their big explanation and began heading off a little after re-applying a dab of shimmer to her lips. It was only weeks after that she willingly agreed to go forth with her ''mission'' to bring back a fallen original vampire. With disbelief and hope for a good laugh or two she went along with everything up until it actually occurred. Never had she imagined to feel her life at risk nor to believing. This was all supposed to be _fun;_ for her to snicker at the failed attempt that was initially meant to bring humiliation to the supposed _sorceresses_. But instead, she was uplifted from the carpeted rug and pinned against the wall by her shoulders with a cringe worthy amount of force. Still, if one thing's certain, Valentina Suárez is never one to show any form of weakness, for she is far too thick skinned. Though her heart beat would protest otherwise.

"_**Y**_ou. Tell me where we are. Now."

Regardless, she would have answered his questions anyway, it was unnecessary to inflict so much discord, especially when it was she who had practically given him another opportunity at life.

"**L**et me go and I'll take it under consideration."

Her words grew even more hateful with every enunciation, her former state of fear had quickly turned into raging hormones and adolescent wrath with the blink of an eye. Yes, she was greatly intimidated by man but her anger always did get the best of her, even in a situation as lethal as this.

"**I** said let me go."

Surely, he could have snapped her in two and found another way to figure out this mess he's gotten himself into but she's managed to _impress_ him, so he's chosen to release his grip and slowly back away a few inches or so. Instantly, she straightened her posture and gently massaged her right shoulder with her left hand. Doing so a quiet hum fell from her lips before she turned to face him with a look of pure hatred. It has been twenty three minutes and she's already placed him in her enemy column. Given his appearance, normally she'd easily look past anything he did because well, he is handsome but she can't shake this one off. These negative feelings aren't new but rare. She presumes it's because of the way he has spoken to her. No one has ever been so demanding with her. She doesn't like it, but she respects it.

He gave her a few seconds to cool down, just watching her with precaution. Then the tension was broken with a crooked smile and small leap forward.

"_**P**_ardon me. I guess being dead for a while changed my mannerisms."

"**H**uh, funny. I'm having trouble believing you were any different before."

He suppressed a scoff only because if the roles were reversed, he wouldn't have been kind either. Instead he brushed off her comment with a curt nod and proceeded with his sort-of apologetic former introduction. He stretched his arm outward with his hand palm up.

"_**Y**_ou are _very_ cute. — My name is Kol. Kol Mikaelson."

She was hesitant to take his gentlemen like gesture mainly because she was afraid he'd crush her hand. But, she quickly shook it and let her hand drop to her side.

"**R**ight, well I have no time for chit chat. I'm going to be needing a few ice packs, no thanks to you, Kol. — I don't think I'll be of any use to you considering, A, I have no clue how I did all this or even if I did do it, B, I'm not sure why we're here exactly and, C, I really don't wanna find out. Now, if you'll excuse me."

Vampirism had kicked in and with his speed he had blocked the doorway before she could take note of what he had done. Her eyes widened and he placed his thumb on her chin and held it up to meet her eyes with his index finger. Warm hues melt into his as he nearly pressed his body against hers. She wanted to move but her muscles were stiff. That's when a sincere smile grew on his lips and his pupils constricted.

"_**B**_efore we go, tell me how _you_ brought me back."

"**I**'m not really sure. A couple of witches told me I needed to do this in order to be happy. I didn't believe they were really witches until this house started moving, and then you showed up. I wanted happiness so I did what they told me to."

"_**A**_nd you did very well. Now, can you tell me how you came across these witches?"

"**T**hey found me. They like to follow me, you'll see them eventually."

"_**I**_'m sure _I_ will, but_ you_ won't. As a matter of fact, you are going to forget all of this happened especially your little shoulder incident. As far as you know, a lousy group of children had flung rocks at you for a reason not even I know of. I brought you here to my 'home' to treat you and we hit it off rather quickly."

All she could do was nod as his eyes dilated then returned to their original state of normality. He positioned himself beside her as she looked around the room, completely puzzled. She felt a bit strange as of then, like she had just woken up, but looking over to Kol, a feeling of relief washed over her.

"**I**'m sorry I-Were you saying something?"

"_**Y**_es, actually, — I couldn't find any ice for your shoulder."

"**S**houlders. Both of them hurt but I'll live. Though, I should really be getting back 'cause I got a roommate to pester."

One foot in front of the other, turn the knob and out the door she went. Of course, close behind came Kol. He needed to find out who really was behind his _triumphant_ return. But he didn't want her thinking she was being stalked, he needs to befriend her. So he created a diversion.

"_**W**_hy don't I walk you home? Wouldn't want you to get hurt again, now would we?"

"**I**'m perfectly capable of taking care myself. And if this is your way of flirting, I'll let it slide this one time but you're going to need a new tactic, this one's a bit overdone."

"_**I**_'ll keep that in mind, love."

Compulsion may have wiped the awful first impression he made on her but it had not quite changed her attitude. Nevertheless, he took it as in invitation, closed the door and made his way to her side. Kol understood that if he was to make a friend of Valentina that he'd have to walk on eggshells. But his expertise do consist of spiteful and malicious behavior so this will be something new. A slight giggle managed to escape her mouth as she quirked a brow.

"**Y**'know, you should take out that rent sign or someone might buy your place."

A roll of his left shoulder turned into a shrug as he glanced over to eye her rather longingly. She ran her fingers through her soft chocolate curls, parting her hair to the side with a ruffle. Her neck had been exposed slightly and he could feel his fangs descending from his teeth, growing razor sharp. They weren't both quiet and it really hadn't been helping him. He could hear her heart beat a steady pace.

( **Ba bum. Ba bum.** )

It was driving him mad. He was about to—

"**A**nd here we are."

The large grin that had once lied on her features had been clean off within seconds of a brief glimpse of behind. Kol Mikaelson was no longer next to her; he was nowhere to be found.


End file.
